Flower Of Hell
by Edelis
Summary: "You know how death feels like? It's not full of screaming or a twisted unbearable pain. It's silent...unbelievingly quiet." Yuki Hillcliff was a street girl and hasn't lived any other way. She never tried to change it, she had resigned herself a long time ago and she died a normal death. She lived and died, period. At least that's how it was supposed to go...
1. I - Yuki

Hello ladies and gentlemen and thank you for pressing on the title of my story be it by simple curiosity or knowledge of the birth of this story if I can put it that way.

This story was previously known as "The Evillious Tales" published and written by my dear friend Kirya Yui. I'm beginning my adventure on fanfiction and she kindly allowed me to retake her work as her successor on this site.

So basically "Flower of Hell" is a revamped version of her work and after many twists and turns I finally found the freaking guts to publish this.

I'm such a coward XD ahem...

Kirya sends her regards to all of you who supported her till the end and this is for you all. She thanks you so much and I hope I'll be worthy of this wonderful fic. Of course even though most of her original characters remain she gave me permission to change the story to my heart's desire. She wanted her story to revive and find a new beginning in my hands and I'm grateful for that. I would have stressed so much if I had the misfortune to mess up a part of her storyline.

So without further delay I present you "Flower of Hell"! I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Flower Of Hell**

_I – Yuki_

"_The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead." - Albert Einstein_

* * *

"_Look, the tree is covered in snow..."_

_The girl's eyes followed the descend of the snowflakes, her brown hair slowly being covered by the iced petals._

"_Put your hood on, you'll catch a cold."_

_Pale hands rose to touch her face before sliding back to her coat's hoodie and adjusting it properly on her head. _

"_Zuzu I'm a vampire and vampires don't catch colds!" she proclaimed proudly only to be struck by a series of coughs. The boy sighed._

"_If you knew how being sick feels like I don't think you'd let yourself turn into a moving snowman."_

"_Zuzu your hair's grey and you're telling me I'm too white?"_

"_What does that have to do with my hair? And don't call me that," he huffed in annoyance. "Besides...my hair's silver not grey."_

"_Grey," she taunted with a huge grin and he frowned._

"_Silver," the boy insisted. _

"_Grey." The little girl continued with her mockery and the words flew back and forth between the two. Since both were unbelievingly stubborn it ended with her companion hissing at her and turning his back to her, a scowl on his face._

_She blinked then her eyes softened._

"_Hey Zuzu don't be angry," she said taking a step forward. He straightened his back and glanced at her, shooting her a deadly glare along the way. The young vampire smiled nervously._

"_Zuzu? Come on I didn't call you for us to argue," she said her voice firm, hoping she'll get her point across that thick skull of his._

"_You're the one that started it," he replied sternly and she looked down._

"_Please don't be mad, it was just a joke..." she murmured but the boy stayed silent, not moving from his spot. She averted her gaze from the ground to his back and her eyes grew puffy._

"_Zuzu? Please talk to me...don't ignore me..." she pleaded._

_No reaction._

"_Zuzu...?"_

_Still nothing and the little girl could feel her heart constricting in her chest._

"_Zero?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_She blinked and he turned towards her with widened eyes._

"_You were seriously crying?"_

"_I hate you!"_

_The girl grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him with all her might but he dodged it easily and retaliated with another snowball. She ducked and landed on the ground head first. She heard him laughing and her eyes started to water._

"_You're mean! I hate you!" she wailed and he was reduced speechless. _

"_He...Hey don't cry..." he said slowly but her sobs only grew louder._

"_Stop crying!" he shouted but he was more worried than angry. Zero walked closer to the crying mess and kneeled down to her level._

"_Come on Rose! Stop crying for nothing!" he exclaimed but Rose looked at him for a second than resumed breaking his ears. Realising he was doing more harm than good, he shut his mouth and stayed frozen in disbelief. The boy didn't know how he was supposed to calm a crying vampire girl either thus he was feeling pretty much helpless right now._

"_**Hey big brother, how do you make people not cry?"**_

"_**You mean stop crying?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**It's easy really, girl's love when guys are funny."**_

"_**But that doesn't answer my question Ichiru..."**_

_Zero than widened his eyes and cracked a grin of satisfaction._

"_Hey Rose," he called and she looked up. He then lifted his hands to his face and pulled his cheeks downwards making him look like a bulldog. She blinked and grimaced._

"_Zuzu what are you doing? You look horrible," she asked and he facepalmed. _

"_You were supposed to laugh," he mumbled and she giggled._

_That made him raise an eyebrow as he stared at her completely confused. He'll never understand how girl's work._

"_But seriously you shouldn't cry for something so childish," he told her with a straight face. "During training my big brother goes through worse than this so stop whining for nothing."_

_The young vampiress stared at him then hiccupped, tears streaming down her face once again._

"_Hey! No! Rose I'm sorry OK?!" he yelled in panic and a wicked grin was all he saw before being tackled to the ground._

"_Take this!" she shouted while throwing snow in his face. "Feel the pain of getting your face stuffed with snow! Hahaha!"_

_She heard an angry growl coming from underneath her and she shrieked when Zero suddenly rolled out-of-the-way making her fall on her side. He was then on top her, keeping her from moving as she screamed._

"_Stop yelling!"_

"_Let go of me!"_

"_To let you assault me with freezing ice? Never!"_

_The little girl furrowed her eyebrows and cried out as she flung a completely startled Zero off of her. They soon engaged into a battle of cries, snow and insults which resulted into them getting wet from head to toe. They scoffed in unison and marched towards each other like two soldiers on a battlefield ready to attack. Rose was the one to launch the first blow._

"_Pig!"_

"_Urchin!"_

"_Old man!"_

"_Pinkie!"_

"_I'm not even dressed in pink!"_

"_Who cares, cow?!"_

"_Macaroni!"_

"_...what?"_

_They stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. _

"_You suck with names Pinkie," Zero commented._

"_Well at least my name isn't Zero!" she retort._

"_You wanna repeat that?" he growled and thunders flew between them, their glares intensifying as the wind grew stronger. Rose eventually noticed this and gasped._

"_Tornado!" she screamed and he rolled his eyes._

"_Idiot it's just the wind picking up," he replied. "Let's find a shelter before you pee in your pants baby."_

"_I'm not a baby! I'm a pretty woman!"_

"_Yeah right! I'm sure your parents still feed you with a pink spoon while you're cozy in your high chair."_

_Rose said nothing and his smug look gradually disappeared as the silence stretched._

"_Hey...Rose...?" Zero said uncertain and she looked up her eyes devoid of emotion._

"_We should find somewhere to hide, I think a storm is coming," was the only thing she said before walking away. After some minutes of searching they fell on a small cavity between the rocks of the hills nearby. They snuggled inside and stared in silence at the forest slowly disappearing in the blizzard._

"_When things calm down you should hurry back home Zero, they're surely worrying about you and I wouldn't be surprised if they sent Ichiru to look for you," the girl said breaking the uncomfortable silence they were bathing in._

"_I'll take you back to your house," he insisted but she just smiled._

"_It's OK, no one is waiting for me anyway." _

_Zero gazed at her for a moment._

"_What did you call me for earlier?" he asked and she huffed._

"_It's only now that you remember?" she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Nevermind, it's not important."_

"_I really doubt you called me just to see me," he replied._

"_And why not?"_

"_Rose."_

_She looked at him and Zero knew he reminded her of something displeasing._

"_I guess I wanted to take my mind off things," she whispered._

"_Something happened back home? You argued with your sister?" he questioned and she brought her knees up to her chest to hug them._

"_She...she's getting married," the little vampiress finally answered and he widened his eyes in shock._

"_Your twin? What the hell?" he exclaimed and she frowned even more._

"_Yeah my twin you know, the sweet girl everyone loves," she hissed kicking some dirt. _

"_And what are you so angry about? I think you're pretty lucky," he said and his opinion on the matter somewhat shocked her._

"_Don't you get it?! She's getting married to our only brother!"_

"_...eeww."_

_Rose punched his shoulder and Zero winced at the surprisingly painful blow._

"_What was that for? Don't tell me you wanted to get married to your brother?" he asked bewildered._

"_He's our only brother and if my sister marries him than who am I gonna be with?!" she shouted like it was the most logical reason in the world._

"_Frankly...if I had a sister marrying her would just be so weird."_

"_You don't get it Zero! I have to marry someone otherwise I'll be nothing!"_

_Somehow, what she said made the boy's blood boil in anger._

"_And what makes you say that?! You can pretty well take care of yourself! Depending on someone is just ridiculous!" he yelled back._

"_I'm a girl!"_

"_So what?!"_

_Zero didn't get it and Rose didn't understand why he was being so adamant in proving her wrong either._

"_Well my parents are siblings too and they say it's normal for Pureblood women to marry their brother," she explained calmly, after all she just remembered he was from a Vampire Hunter family and didn't necessarily know about their customs. "They give birth to a girl and a boy precisely for that."_

_There was silence after her revelations._

"_...vampires are sicker than I thought."_

"_You're not helping."_

_Zero sighed and looked up, noticing the storm had drastically calmed down._

"_Come on, I'll take you back to your house," he suggested but his tone of voice alerted her that no amount of complaining would make him change his mind._

"_OK," the girl agreed and she took his hand as they started their little journey to Rose's big mansion on the other side of the forest. However, her companion suddenly halted and let go of her hand leaving her startled and confused._

"_You know..." he started then stopped to glance at her. She noticed his cheeks turning slightly red and could only wonder if he suddenly fell ill along the way._

"_If you really have to marry someone..."_

_He inhaled deeply and abruptly spun around making her yelp._

"_Then I'll marry you!"_

_Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and Zero turned beat red._

"_...w-when we-we're old-older of course!" _

_Rose stayed silent while anxiousness slowly ate him up from the inside. Tears then streamed down her face and she opened her mouth before closing it._

"_You're...not lying?" she asked hesitant._

"_No!" he exclaimed and to prove his point he got out a bracelet from his coat pocket and handed it to her._

"_There that'll prove your my fiancé from now on!"_

"_It's pretty!...but when did you make it?"_

_Zero's face was now redder than a freshly picked apple but Rose just smiled brightly. She lunged forward and tackled him to the ground once again but this time in a bear hug._

"_We're together now...right Zero?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You'll...never leave me?"_

"_Never, I'll protect you."_

"_Never?"_

"_Never."_

_Rose lifted her pinkie up and intertwined it with his._

"_We're together now...forever."_

* * *

The convenient store was empty, only the ruffle of the newspaper could be heard as the cashier turned the pages in utter boredom. The young man looked up and yelled in fear almost falling off his stool.

"I'll take this," a brown-haired girl probably not older than sixteen said and he looked at her from head to toe with a raised eyebrow.

She was only wearing an ugly and dirty brown colored trench coat and he couldn't help but wonder if the original color wasn't cream instead of the hideous combination of blotches, patches and...blood? Was that blood?

He shuddered and simply took hold of the water bottle and wrapped sandwich, taking note of her bandaged hands and scrapped fingers.

"Could I also get a pack of dried beef sausages please?" she asked and he nodded scanning the packet.

"That'll be 712 yen* please."

She dug her hand in one of her pockets and got out some coins, she continued until the desk was filled of them. She then started counting and the guy soon snapped out of his trance.

"You're kidding woman? I'm not gonna count all that," he pointed out sternly. She looked up at him and it was only then that he noticed the scars on her left cheek. The corner of her left eye was also slightly burned and it went all the way to her ear. Her bony legs were covered in torn black tights and her skirt was barely visible under her extremely long coat. Her boots were plain and simple leather ones but they looked so stuffed it seemed like she was wearing over three pairs of socks.

"You're funny, do you think I'd be loosing my time in counting all this if you did your damn work!" she spat, her greasy-looking hair flopping from side to side.

"I...sorry I'll help you," he said and counted relatively fast all the coins before handing her back five of them.

"It's only 712 yen."

"Yeah thanks."

The girl slid the rest back in her pocket, bid him a good evening and left through the sliding doors as quietly as she came.

Outside, she looked around and whistled. There was a bark in the distance and a tall german shepherd emerged from an alley. She nodded at him and he returned into the alley before appearing again but this time holding a case.

He dragged it towards her and she sat on the pavement, her hand coming to pat his head.

"Good job Hannibal, no weirdos around?" she asked and Hannibal shook his head.

"Good," she sighed in relief and brought the case closer to her. She then ripped the lid of the pack off and gave two sausages to the dog. He didn't waste time in snatching them from her grasp and ripping them to shreds with his sharp fangs.

"Hannibal I already told you not to eat on the floor, it's dirty!" she scolded but he only barked absent-mindedly to which she rolled her eyes. She gave him a couple more before unwrapping her own meal and taking a good bite.

"Three days...we're a bunch of lucky rats huh?" the girl joked. "Usually it takes us longer but I guess that with Valentine's day around the corner people tend to shop a lot more."

Hannibal barked in agreement but she only sighed.

"Sadly, all our money went into this," she murmured lifting her water bottle to take a sip. "I hoped we could book a tube** and take a bath at the sento***, damn."

They ate in silence after her last words then stood up.

"Come on, let's go before the owner kicks us out again for _blocking the entrance_."

The streets were relatively filled for a cold Monday evening and the neon signs were killing her eyes. She buried her face in her red scarf and grimaced as she spotted a couple openly kissing.

"No sympathy for singles apparently," she huffed but continued pretending to ignore this and stopped at the traffic lights. The girl knew someone was watching her and she hissed reminding herself not to turn around.

"Hannibal, we're going straight to the train station got it?" she whispered hurriedly and he nodded. As she looked back up she saw a woman and a kid. The child precisely piercing her with his gaze. She smiled warmly at him to which he tilted his head and waved finally returning the smile.

However, when the lights turned green and the little family moved on, her smile dropped and she glanced behind her towards two men simply leaning against the walls.

She wasn't naïve, that child wasn't the one looking at her with such intensity.

Hannibal made a quiet sound and they speed-walked towards the large square. She glanced behind her once again and just as expected, they were following her.

"A good duo of perverts, or worse some of those crazy bloodsucking maniacs," she cursed under her breath and entered the hall of the train station. In front of the security bars, she scanned her card and entered. She could only hope the creeps following didn't have one of those.

A pretty woman in high heels and glittering accessories than passed by her and the girl closed her eyes in slight remorse.

"Poor woman," she whispered as the two men changed target and entered the empty corridor the woman engulfed herself in.

She continued on her way, trying to forget about the event, and waited like the other passengers for the train. She then got out her card and sighed in annoyance. Hannibal knowing this sigh shook his head and jogged towards a bench dragging the case with him. She smiled and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction hands in her pockets.

A man then bumped into her and she staggered slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologized although she saw him wrinkle his nose.

"It's OK I should've been more careful," she replied and he nodded. As he walked out of her site, she lifted her arm to smell her armpits and coughed.

"God I do smell," she mumbled then lifted the man's train card to check it. Satisfied, she threw in a bin her old _stolen _one and returned to Hannibal.

As the train entered the station, she spotted two women as poorly clad as her diving for a cigarette. Of course after they noticed each other, there was a loud argument that resulted into a huge fight. An officer finally separated them, one had a twisted bleeding nose and the other was holding a bundle of freaking hair.

"Look Hannibal what the street does to us," she said coldly. "We become fucking beasts."

She stood up and hopped in the train trying to ignore the scream she thought hearing coming from a distant corridor.

* * *

The buildings were passing by so fast she wondered if she wasn't turning blind. Hannibal was neatly hidden under the seat and she could only pray the controller wouldn't show up.

They had only two stops left after all.

The door slid open and the brunette made herself as little as possible, hunching her back just slightly as the awaited officer stopped and glanced at her.

She sure screams "normal person".

"Misses, your card please."

She was screwed.

She handed him the card and the man sighed.

"Follow me please."

She stood up, Hannibal following close behind to the officer's astonishment.

"You'll have to pay a fine, come back tomorrow at the office for the registration," he said as she stepped outside in the cold night air.

"Of course, good evening sir."

The miserable-looking girl left in the dark night under the eyes of the passengers. In one of the cars she spotted the child from the traffic lights.

She smiled at him and the boy stared at her.

"Probably a hobo," a woman commented.

"So young?" another replied.

She wasn't sure if those people knew she could hear them but those comments lost their effect on her a long time ago.

What she was sure off though, is that the controller certainly knew he was never seeing her again.

Her accordion case in hand and Hannibal walking next to her, the girl pushed the fences of the small train stop open and proceeded in following the road through the large fields of wheat.

After what seemed an eternity, the exhausted pair spotted a tower in the distance; Hannibal barked and ran towards it followed by his mistress.

Arriving on a crossroad she stopped though.

"Hannibal that's a school not a town," she said tired. The dog just stared at the big building similar to a castle and back at her.

"The famous Cross Academy filled with the most fortunate people on this earth," she added spinning on her heels and slowly walking away. However she didn't make it far before her legs gave in and she fell hard against the concrete. She lifted herself up only to collapse after a few metres, luckily she managed to head for a tree so the impact was less painful on grass.

Hannibal licked her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Well boy let's spend the night here," she suggested. "I highly doubt someone's wandering around this place at midnight."

Her companion plopped down next to her and she brought her arms around herself in search of warmth. She winced as she felt a pointed object pierce her skin and brought her hand to her face to check her wrist.

She sighed, it was just her bracelet.

Hannibal sniffed it then started munching it only to have his mistress hitting him upside the head.

"No Hannibal! Don't do that!" she scolded and he whimpered. She sighed again.

"Those flowers have dried a long time ago so I don't think you'll get much from eating them except a stomach ache," the girl explained.

The dog then nuzzled her neck and she cringed turning around to lie on her back.

"What...? Oh that?" she asked lifting her necklace up and he barked. She laughed and ruffled his fur.

"That's metal, highly unrecommended," she joked and he howled in disappointment.

She switched her gaze back to the silver jewellery and stared at the carvings on it.

_Yuki _was written in beautiful cursive writing and she inhaled before letting her hand drop on her stomach.

"I know...someday...I'll find who carved this for me," Yuki whispered and looked up at the stars.

"Someday Hannibal...we'll find them...my parents, my old life."

"Someday...I'm sure of it. We won't be wandering the streets anymore, begging for money or food."

"Someday...we'll find them, I wonder how they looked like?"

"Someday...I'll finally remember who I was and why I'm like this now."

Yuki closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down.

"_Then I'll marry you."_

She smiled.

* * *

There was loud barking and Yuki opened her eyes slightly.

"Hannibal...shut up will you?" she hissed turning to lie on her side.

The barking didn't seize and this time she shot up and tried to grab him by the collar only to realise he wasn't there. She looked up and found him facing the road, growling and barking at the fog.

A strange fog that had covered the whole place.

"Hannibal what are you doing?" she asked in slight worry, her feet carrying her towards her companion and kneeling down to his level.

"Sshhh Hannibal calm down," Yuki whispered soothingly but her dog only barked louder. She turned towards the road and it was precisely then that she saw _it_.

There was a little girl in the middle of the road, plainly staring at them. Although that wasn't the worst part.

That girl was completely white, with black eyes and blood oozing out of them.

Yuki widened her eyes completely petrified. It was only when the _wraith _made a move forward that she stood up.

"Hannibal. Let's. Go." she ordered detaching every word.

The white-haired girl then spun on herself like a ballerina before moving further away in the fog. Hannibal barked and ran after her.

"Hannibal!" Yuki yelled and dashed after her dog. She continued running, panting as she tried clearing the fog around her.

The wind was picking up speed and she now felt frightened and lost. She stumbled across a small bridge and stopped when she saw her dog.

"Hannibal!" she called only to have him barking and lunging forward towards the girl now sitting on the railing.

"No! Don't!"

Light suddenly blinded her and she realised with horror what was coming towards the two.

A car.

Everything stopped at that exact moment, only Yuki could be seen running across the road. She dived towards her dog who had turned at the sound of the car and lifted him up in her arms.

She saw the light.

She saw the driver's look of complete mortification.

She saw the girl at the back wearing a black uniform scream.

And the white-haired girl smiled as she let herself fall off the bridge.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

712 yen are approximatively 5 euros or 7 dollars.

Tube is a "last resort hotel" used by people, workers or party rockers who usually missed the train and are long tubes with a mattress, tv and air conditioner. Women rarely go there.

Sento is basically the public bath.


	2. II - Offering Camellia Flowers

Good evening everyone, I firstly want to thank all the ones who took the time to read my first chapter and am grateful to the ones who favorited or followed this story. And special thanks if you did both!

I should probably inform you of my schedule to get it out-of-the-way as early as possible. I normally update every one or two weeks, as you surely noticed and if you have any questions regarding the previous chapter or even one concerning my friend Kirya Yui I'll gladly answer them through PMs.

Reviews are also being replied at the end of each chapter to not fill the author note too much.

Now I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2 of Flower Of Hell!

* * *

**Flower Of Hell**

_II – Offering Camellia Flowers_

"_It is possible to provide security against other ills, but as far as death is concerned, we men live in a city without walls." - Epicurus_

* * *

_The little girl laughed as she twirled around in her mother's enormous dress. She was indeed very little but the blond knew that someday she'll perfectly fit in it. Like the blooming flower she was._

_She ran, her small heels making sounds against the marbled floor, towards the mirror and sat on the stool facing the bright glass._

"_Pink for grace!" she said applying the cherry powder on her puffy cheeks. The girl looked down and lifted her finger to her lips, hesitating between the red lipstick and the violet one. She finally settled on the violet one to make her eyes stand out with the blue of the dress. Besides she loved violet, her parent's garden was filled with them. _

_She delicately picked the golden tube up and colored her rosy lips, her mouth lightly open the way her mother does it._

"_Violet for...passion!" she exclaimed although she wasn't quite sure it the color really symbolized that. Oh well, her mother once told her so._

_And mother was the best, she was always right._

_Mother was pretty and she wanted to be twice as beautiful. _

_The girl then stared down at the mascara and this time picked up a red one. Her face by now looked like a badly drawn canvas with blotches of mismatched colors but she didn't mind – child's innocence._

_When she was about to flap her eyelashes she noticed something on the chair beside her bed. _

_A person covered in black._

_She slowly turned around and fell on the being's pure red eyes. A red lightly shifting to an intense dark pink. Her skin was equally flawless, as white as snow and polished porcelain._

_The girl gazed in awe at the stranger, a girl who looked older than her but surely younger than her mother. She stood up and walked towards this person, her arms opening in an invitation for an embrace._

_The person in black continued staring at her and the blond suddenly halted. Her body spun to the right and she marched towards her newfound destination, the window._

_Her little fingers stroke the metal handle and twisted it in one swift motion. The wind engulfed itself inside its new conquered territory and she steadily climbed on the windowsill. _

_The being's eyes never let go off her, they continued following her every movement. Even when her long brown hair whipped from side to side with the wind._

_The little girl was crying, her blue eyes wide in fear as she slowly turned around her body no longer listening. _

_It had stopped doing so moments ago, when her eyes locked with the ones of the red-eyed being._

_She couldn't even cry out for her mother, the only face she saw was the cold, hard and expressionless one of the intruder._

_And then, she fell backwards._

_There was the piercing sound of glass breaking...followed by silence._

_Then a heart-wrenching scream._

"_My baby!"_

_But no one was there, the being was gone._

_And so was the blond girl, in her big shriveled gown, bathing in blood._

* * *

"_Tick...Tock...Tick..."_

"_It's coming..."_

"_What are you waiting for? Open it..."_

"_Come on...open Pandora's box."_

"_And release humanity's most rotten monsters."_

Her head felt like a gong, a gold-plated gong being repeatedly hit.

And everyone knows how thick and fist-breaking gold is.

So Yuki pretty much felt like crap, like shit on the street being stepped on.

On second thought, no one wants to step on shit, especially Hannibal's glorious ones when he ate too much beef.

And thinking of the exact sum of those packages made her head spin even more. Two packages for barely 300 yen, this is an one-time opportunity!

An one-time opportunity for an one-way trip to the hospital. She doesn't have the bucks for an insurance card either so Hannibal spent his time vomiting on the nearest dumpsters.

Why was she thinking of shit and vomit?

She had no clue, guess she hit her head too hard or a nuclear bomb coming straight from antpolis crashed on her, damaging her yucky, muddy and disgusting cerebral system.

In short her brain but that hopefully made her look more intellectual. And the brain works in the skull like oil in a car engine. It keeps things fast and smooth.

So basically this was ants' attempt at revenge for all the times they were stepped on like shit, vomited on by fat-assed dogs by damaging her so-called damaged cerebral system.

That or she was just fucked up.

Street does that to you at some point.

"...Cr...Yu..."

She could make out the sound of barking, a weirdly verbal bark.

Great dogs can talk now.

Yuki, feeling groggy, opened her eyes and her surroundings were just so blurry squinting her eyes would only damage the only things still remotely normal in her. She loved her eyes but not as much as an authentic chicken leg.

No matter how precious her eyes are they will never take the place of food or money. Yuki wished she could just think of a sardine-loaded sandwich, or a fist full of 5 000 yen bills, and perform some fantastic-out-of-this-world magic trick to make it real.

But she can't do that. Nobody can. Not even the hungriest magician with a 10/10 at his eye exam or whatever you call it.

Eye check? Neh...

Yuki just wished she were magical or holy like those Angels in the equally holy bible. But that was beside the point, she was straight to the gut poor, period.

Do you know the worst thing about being poor? Maybe you've done the math in your head already and figure:poverty equals empty refrigerator which equals to no food so there's no point in having a damn fridge which anyway equals to an empty stomach. Man, she deserves an Oscar for best poor-ass-whiny street girl in all Japan.

But she's still quite tough in her opinion, sure she misses a meal and sleep is the only thing she has for supper but she never got arrested or raped. That's a huge accomplishment if you ask her.

And she knows, that sooner or later, Hannibal would pop out of nowhere with a bag of fried chicken.

Original recipe, straight from the american junk food restaurants who multiply twice as fast as sixteen-years-old mothers.

Twice, thank God. And Yuki knows there's nothing better than a chicken leg when you haven't eaten for (approximately) seventy-two-and-a half hours. You know not counting. And you can be sure a good piece of chicken can make anybody believe in the existence of God.

...Still waiting for that Oscar.

"Yuki Cross!"

Her eyes completely shot open at that and from where her head was lying, she could see the face of a girl worriedly staring down at her.

Her eyes travelled to her hand and she touched the wood under her fingers.

"Cross! Are you even listening to me?"

Yuki could only hear muffled sounds and a distant laugh.

"_What are you waiting for...?"_

"_Come on..."_

Her brown eyes went left and right as she caught an even clearer sight of her surroundings.

People...people everywhere.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" the girl next to her inquired in true worry.

The brunette didn't move a muscle, her eyes were simply wide open in undescribable fear. She looked unbelievingly frightened to her neighbour's eyes.

She was in a classroom filled with teenagers her age.

"_Stand up, you'll freeze over."_

"_Get ready the fun is beginning."_

The images around her slowly faded to black and blotches of red. She saw pure crimson flowers, a white porcelain hand holding them between its fingers. She slowly looked up, Yuki's eyes widening as she fell on a young man with dark brown hair and piercing wine eyes. His hair was tied to the side with a white ribbon matching his skin, his body only clad in black.

Like a ghost, a sudden revelation to the living, a vampire.

He smiled, the camellias slowly loosing their petals.

"_Hey...will you give me that special smile of yours? It won't last long..."_

She spotted the white-haired girl with her sick deformed grin kneeling next to her. Yuki was stuck looking at those black revolting eyes filled with a bloody void.

"_My, my, you sure woke up late..."_

"_Oh look now, you're smiling. Isn't it the cutest sight?"_

"_You only wear lies Yumekui, don't mistaken your sick grin to her delirious smile."_

"_She's the one in denial..."_

Yuki started shaking all over as the girl got closer.

"_Give me that hahaha of yours..."_

The handsome man reappeared in front of her.

"_Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?"_

"_Oh look...the camellias died."_

She shot up and slammed against the desk behind her making her wince. The teacher withdrew his hand in shock but Yuki could only stare at everyone with frightened eyes. She indeed looked delirious.

"Sir! She doesn't sleep very well because of all those patrols...so please don't punish her, at least this once," the strange girl pleaded putting a comforting hand on the shaking mess's shoulder.

But that only terrified Yuki even more, who was this girl and why was she acting so casually?

"I'll let it slide but don't expect me to be so tolerant in the future," he complied with a sigh.

"Of course we understand, thank you Mr. Fukovski."

The teacher turned his back to them and resumed his task, switching to another row to hand out the papers.

Her "savior" sighed in relief and sat down, she blinked repeatedly when she realised her "friend" hadn't moved an inch.

"Yuki! Sit down!" she gushed and the other obeyed without as much as a second thought.

Silence stretched between them since Yuki was still pretty much freaking out. Her mind trying to find a logical explanation to the fact she was in a fricking classroom filled with fricking people freakishly looking at her with their freaky eyes.

Oscar? No? Okay...

"Yuki...talk to me are you okay?" her overly caring classmate asked yet again and that was frankly starting to piss her off.

What was wrong in worrying about someone? Absolutely nothing but Yuki was in a bitchy mood and that girl was just pushing her luck.

She once again made physical contact with the brunette and this time Yuki slapped her hand away.

Least to say, the girl looked shocked.

"Excuse me but please don't touch me," she said sternly her brain seemingly back on track.

"Yuki...?" the girl whispered seemingly hurt but the other could really care less.

After all, she didn't know her.

But the stranger seemed to pretty much know her so that in itself was quite disturbing.

'Just where the hell am I?' she thought looking at her hands. Her eyes widened at the soft-looking skin devoid of scars.

But most importantly, she smelled like _soap_.

She stared down at herself and tugged on the red ribbon neatly tied around her collar, making the silver necklace stand out around her neck. The white shirt that was definitely recently washed smelled like roses and shined brightly. At least to her.

When was the last time she wore something so clean and well-sewed?

That's right, never. So what was she doing in this fricking attire?

_She saw the light._

_She saw the driver's look of complete mortification._

_She saw the girl at the back wearing a black uniform scream._

_And the white-haired girl smiled as she let herself fall off the bridge._

Yuki sat completely still and her nails dug quite painfully into the wood of the desk.

That uniform, Yumekui and the night spent in front of Cross Academy.

But she...died.

Right?

The bell rang snapping her out of her wonders and she stood up still under the careful gaze of her classmate.

"Now that classes are over could you tell m..."

She took to her heels without so much as a goodbye. Instead she was running like a bat out of hell and the other students' gazes told her so in a million ways. She bumped and pushed through the crowd and made a narrow turn towards an empty corridor at breakneck speed.

"Goddamn it just what's this all about?" she asked herself between pants. Yuki let her body rest against the wall and slid down. A group passing by gave her inquiring looks but she just glared at them. She was tempted to show them her middle finger but suddenly remembered a little part of proper etiquette and restrained herself. The brunette liked to think she wasn't like all those other spitting homeless people. They hid their true hearts between their layers of clothing and only showed them to those of their "kind".

Yuki knew that wearing her heart on her sleeve was pretty risky but feelings and good eyesight was all she had left.

There you go! Eyesight!

"Now's not the time to be thinking about my sudden spread of knowledge," she mumbled and rubbed her eyes with her "gorgeous clean sleeve". Heck she even sniffed it.

Yuki then sneezed.

"Shouldn't've smelled it," she said spitting some hair off her face. Seriously when did her bangs grow so long? She patted her pocket and cursed, she wasn't wearing her coat anymore so her knifes and other belongings were lost until further notice.

"Fuck..." she hissed standing and she wobbled sightly. "Am I that physically weak?"

She sighed and pushed her strands of hair behind her ear, she'll figure her new hairstyle later.

Besides, they were freshly washed and so silky it felt like stroking spinning silkworms.

Yuki glanced to her right and noticed the early commotion had quieted down, the corridors now empty. She crossed the pathway and stepped on the grass. She looked up at the sky and gritted her teeth.

Cross Academy, this was the place all right.

"What a lame joke," she hissed spitting on the lawn of those rich brats.

She might be just a tad radical.

* * *

Hands in her coat pockets, Yuki was walking around campus looking completely badass. She didn't give a shit who she might've _possessed _or _reincarnated _in. The girl must've been a damn wimp if she wasn't showing any resistance.

"I ain't believing in this sort of crap," she whispered harshly under her breath and stepped on a new path going through the inner garden.

Long gone was her state of panic, the only thing she could feel now was anger. Anger at the unknown and not understanding a thing of her current predicament made her absolutely pissed.

"And where's that damn dog when you need him?!" she finally exclaimed startling a small couple sitting in a corner.

"What're looking at?!" she hissed harshly and they froze on the spot their eyes wide.

"Tch," and with that she walked away, trying to find this place's fucking exit.

No way in hell was she staying here without at least investigating. The only way to be absolutely sure about the whole "dead and reborn" thing she had to know if the "accident and dead" thing happened in the first place.

That or maybe she was just having a very bad dream.

Or! Or!

Her brain was officially downright fucked up.

"Fuck this shit," she cursed once again not realising in her musings that she had entered the woods. Yuki blinked at the sudden shade and stared at the green leaves gracefully dancing in the wind.

"It amazes me how forests keep their leaves even in winter," she said then sighed. She rubbed her eyes and grumbled; when she caught sight of something black sticking out of her right sleeve. She lifted her left hand up to uncover it but was stopped by a loud neigh.

"Horses...?" she murmured moving forward towards a wooden house. Stepping through the door she realised this curious house was in fact a stable. The brunette turned her head around and adventured further between the horses.

"Iiiiaaaaahhhhh!"

She jumped, her hands flying out of her pockets, and stood there frozen on the spot. Her look of fear was soon replaced by one of mock disbelief.

The white horse continued assaulting her ears as she stared at it, "Fuck what?"

Another round of screams.

"What're shouting for?!" she demanded now seriously annoyed by the unnecessary pandemonium. The horse, a female by the looks of it, calmed down after seemingly noticing her fit hadn't the "usual effect" and settled for growling.

The horse was fricking growling.

"Now you're one weird crowbait," she mumbled and that got the female all worked up once again.

"Tch admit it, you're good enough to burn," she said harshly and since that horse seemed intelligent enough to understand her, she thought she saw...hurt? Hurt in a horse's eyes?

"Bah so long crowbait." Yuki waved and proceeded in getting around the animal. Her opponent didn't move and stayed still, the girl guessed she admitted defeat.

That's when she stumbled upon what the beast was actually hiding.

There was a fricking dude just lying there.

"That's totally normal," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she crouched and lightly swept some strands of silver hair off the guy's face.

"His hair's actually grey," she muttered in awe as she lifted and stroke "the hair of some stranger lying in the hay behind a hormonal mane's butt".

"Having fun?"

She blinked and stared into the now open eyes of the young man. Yuki widened her eyes at their color and found herself fascinated by the light shade similar to lavender.

"_Zuzu let's play."_

"Seriously dude thought you were dead," she deadpanned and he blinked repeatedly while she made herself comfortable next to him.

"Hey move your ass crowbait!" she ordered and the white horse scoffed before eventually moving.

"Can't sit next to a stinking ass, how on earth did you manage to sleep like a dog?" she continued and the guy was now openly staring at her like she had grown two heads.

"What're looking at?" she asked now frowning. 'Seriously,' she wondered. 'What's wrong with these people?'

"Yuki, what are you doing?" he finally said and she huffed.

"Socializing," the girl replied then blinked.

"What'd ya just call me?" she quickly demanded her accent now seriously taking a toll on her way of speaking.

"Tch," she grumbled at the lack of response and stood up. She felt something collide with her foot and noticed a small black box. She picked it up and tossed it in the air.

"Yours?" she asked and he immediately stood up. The guy looked so panicked it felt like she was holding a fricking bomb. Yuki didn't bother understanding and simply threw it at him.

"See ya around," she said and walked away hands in her coat pockets.

Well that was the plan before she was brutally grabbed from behind.

"Fuck dude! What was that for?!" she yelled shoving him off. His eyes narrowed.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked and she glanced around.

"Yuki look at m..."

"Ha!"

He backed away and that's all it took for her to dash out of the stables and into the forest.

"Weirdo!" she yelled her eyes not losing sight of the path.

* * *

Yuki was panting like a dog at this point and she simply collapsed on a nearby bench. She lifted her head up and looked over her belly to check her surroundings.

"Good I lost him," she sighed in relief and sat up properly, her muscles cracking under the pressure.

"Argh my back," she winced rubbing her poor back soothingly. The speed of that guy was borderline inhuman and she would've gladly complimented him on that if she hadn't been the subject of his pursue.

The brunette was just used to outsmart angry shopkeepers after a failed theft, but no matter the experience, this body was obviously not used to such exercise.

"Great, I completely lost myself in all of this," she mumbled resting her elbows on her lap and shaking her head in defeat.

"Hurry up! We're gonna miss the Night Class!"

"Yeah yeah! Coming!"

"Hey isn't that Cross over there? Why isn't she at the gates?"

Yuki of course had no idea of the attention she brought herself by plainly sitting there.

"She looks like she just ran a marathon."

"Don't mind her, we're lucky she won't bother us today."

The brunette lifted her head to stare at them.

"Ya talkin' to me?" she asked and they flinched at the strong voice that escaped her lips.

"Yuki!"

She blinked as she heard her name and turned to the left to be greeted by a pleasant surprise.

The "freakishly-caring-walking chestnut" was coming her way holding a bag.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath and was about to make a run for it when her legs buckled and she fell back on the bench. She sighed and simply glanced at the girl slowly coming to a stop. The newcomer took big breaths to calm her racing heart and straightened up.

"You forgot your bag when bolting out of class like a bullet," she said and Yuki raised an eyebrow at her words. But she kept quiet and silently took the bag's strap between her fingers.

"Thanks..." she murmured awkwardly and stood up swinging her newly found possession over her shoulder. She stuck her free hand in her pocket and gazed intensely at the girl.

"Okay I'm gonna be honest with you, what's your name?"

* * *

**To Guest: **

**I'm really happy you enjoyed this first chapter! Thank you for taking the time to write me a review.**

**To Yuki Yukihara:  
**

**I'm happy you liked this first chapter and I thank you for giving this story a chance. Thank you for taking the time to write me a review.  
**

* * *

Thank you all for reading, see you next time!


	3. III - Locked House

Hello everyone I hope you had a good holiday for the ones that are on break during carnival!

Firstly, I deeply apologize for this long wait and I do realise I crossed by a long shot the two-week limit for updates. You deserved an explanation I believe and I hope you will understand the reason to my past decision.

I was having some trouble at school and this period was very difficult for me, that's why I decided to temporarily stop writing for the sake of my studies.

Now I'm back on track and hopefully I'll be more active from now on.

Thank you for your understanding.

Before starting this chapter I want to thank all the ones that favorited or added this story to their alert list. I'm very grateful.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Flower Of Hell**

_III – Locked House_

"_All men dream but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind, wake in the day to find that it was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible." - T.E Lawrence_

The wind blew past the two figures on the road, both of them staring into each other's eyes with equal intensity.

"Yu...ki?" the girl muttered distraught by the other's words. Yuki kept staring at her, her features stern and firm.

The silence stretched for some more before the brunette sighed letting go of the bag previously given to her. The weight now lifted from her shoulder, she slid her free hand back in her pocket and turned to face the 'stranger' fully.

"I asked you your name, it's natural considering you seem to know mine," she said her voice not showing any trace of hesitation. Yuki wanted answers and that girl was her only source of information for the time being.

That and she didn't want to confront the weirdo of the stable again.

"What are you saying?" she inquired softly only for her eyes to narrow the second after. "Yuki is this some kind of joke?!"

Yuki was taken aback by the outburst but her eyes merely widened, her body not moving an inch.

"Don't I look serious enough?" she asked in disbelief but the other was already right in front of her.

"What are you trying to do?! Are you angry because I didn't wake you up this morning?!" she shouted her tone showing more concern than anger. "I know it was wrong but I'm fed up of having to drag you out all the time!"

The words that followed were the last blow to the student's mind.

"Just what the hell are you talking about? I don't freaking know you."

There was silence and the brunette yelped when the smaller girl grabbed her shoulders.

"Yuki! It's me Sayori!" she exclaimed shaking her but Yuki pushed her away almost instantly.

"I...don't know you..." she muttered truthfully. "I'm...sorry but..."

Her words trailed off and Sayori was now looking up at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Yuki took some steps back her eyes still glued on the quiet girl.

"I don't know who you're looking for but...I'm not her okay? I don't know who the hell she is nor what I'm even doing here..."

She lifted the bag up and let it hang in front of her.

"So...take this back since it doesn't belong to me," she said but Sayori made no move to retrieve it.

Yuki grimaced but waited patiently for her to calm down and slowly come back to her senses.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air and Yuki spun around letting the bag fall to the ground. The scream was followed by many others and her eyes tried to make out the mob in the distance completely blocking the road.

"What in the seven hells..." Yuki grabbed the girl's arm and a yelp was all she got before running towards the growing mess ahead.

High-pitched screams coupled with the shuffle of feet made the commotion quite a sight to look at.

"Looks like a freaking concert!" she commented out loud whilst Sayori was catching her breath.

"It's..." her companion gasped and Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"It's?" she repeated in an inquiry.

"It's the...!"

"Come on say it woman!"

"It's the Night Class!" a random girl shouted and roars of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"It's the apocalypse!" the brunette yelled as she was caught by the crowd and dragged away from her new acquaintance.

"Yori!" she yelled randomly not remembering the girl's exact name. She continued shouting for help when she realised she was in front of a gate with a couple of fangirls, because that's what they were to her, and looked around for the student.

The gates then opened and she was shoved to the ground by the others' attempts at hurrying to form a line. For what she had no idea.

But something told her she was about to find out.

"Oh my poor bottom," she whined still sitting on the path.

"Is everything alright?" she heard a voice ask from behind and Yuki turned her head in confusion.

She felt sweat run down her forehead at the sight of extremely gorgeous people in white making their way out.

"What kind of joke is this..." she mumbled when she finally realised the guy who had spoken was towering over her his hand still drawn towards her.

"Oh thanks," she quickly said accepting his help and the brunette was lifted up from the ground. She dusted herself and cracked her fingers startling the man with the noise.

He looked like an adult to her, probably a young teacher or something.

But he was wearing a uniform, that much was disturbing. Especially the color of it.

A bright pure white.

"There, all good," she sighed in relief and he chuckled making her blink.

"What's so funny?" she asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're so devoted, be careful not to hurt yourself though...Yuki," he said his voice clear and so alluring she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. She snapped out of this 'weird sensation' and scratched the back of her head.

"Sure...no problem," she said deciding it was wise to just go with the flow. He smiled tenderly and lifted his hand to ruffle her hair.

"Don't overtire yourself for our sake, you weren't hurt while falling were you?" he asked his hand now sliding to caress her cheek.

Yuki felt even more sweaty and freaked out by the situation.

"Yeah yeah don't worry," she assured taking his hand and patting it. "No need to feel so concerned."

With that she naturally but hurriedly let go of him and spun around.

"Yuki!" Sayori called and she beamed at her, someone finally coming to her rescue!

Her 'friend' was then rudely pushed aside by two fangirls and fell flat against the concrete.

A bid of sweat rolled down her face in mock disbelief as the newcomers surrounded the brown-haired guy.

"Here...Kaname accept our gifts," one said shyly while handing him a rose wrapped in a blue ribbon.

"Thank you I'm flattered," he said politely with a smile and they swooned.

"This is wrong by so many levels," Yuki muttered but brushed it off and ran towards Sayori.

"Come on, let's leave," she said giving the girl a lift only for the other to fall back in a whimper.

"Wow ya okay?" the brunette asked worriedly and crouched to check Sayori's ankle.

"Shit! It's swollen!" she exclaimed and her 'patient' only hissed at the pressure put on her wound.

She stood up and looked around for any guy 'who looked strong enough' to carry the injured girl.

She finally spotted someone and roughly grabbed his coat startling him and spinning him around.

"Hey dude, wanna help a pretty girl in distress?" she asked pointing towards Sayori who flushed crimson.

Yuki's eyes widened when she fell on the lavender eyes of the stable guy.

"Fuck! The weirdo!" she yelled and dashed away before he could even react and took Sayori with her bridal style.

Sayori yelped as Yuki ran away at great speed while carrying her. Sadly it was only in those moments of extreme fear that she showed such awesome fits.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving our butts that's what!"

* * *

I'll admit it, I might be just slightly mental. Might be, since there's no way I survived getting ran over by a fucking car!

I averted my gaze from the window to Sayori aka freakishly-caring-walking chestnut and grimaced at the pretty nasty infection on her ankle. That bandage was huge and there was no telling if she would be able to walk any time soon.

"Well Wakaba you're lucky Cross brought you here so...quickly," the 'freakishly young nurse' said and I gave them a thumbs up. Seriously aside the teacher of this morning I haven't seen any other adult around.

They looked at me sweat running down their faces before she sighed and went to pack away the roll of bandages.

"Feeling better Yori...Sayori sorry," I asked and she nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm gonna be alright I guess..." she replied with a small smile. "Call me Yori if you want Yuki...used to call me that anyway."

I didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"Listen I...I frankly have no idea what's going on," I explained sincerely. "I swear I'm not lying to you, really."

She just looked at the door and I shut up at the sight of the nurse returning.

"Wakaba, I suggest you come to the infirmary every evening from now on." she advised. "I'll ask the doctor to write you a letter so that you won't get in trouble with the prefects or any one else. I guess Cross could pass the message to her father too."

I nodded to all she said not understanding a word she was uttering.

So I have a father now? That's new.

Cross...why does this name sound familiar somehow?

I sighed and helped Sayori stand up, deeming it good to leave now before she said anything I couldn't possibly answer or reply to.

"Here take those crutches, she'll walk more easily," the nurse said and I accepted them silently.

"Thank you...um."

"Sarah, Sarah Jenkins."

"Thank you Miss Jenkins," I thanked politely and she laughed.

"Come on Cross no need to be so polite! We're in the same class!"

Now that's disturbing, especially since my assumptions were correct.

I didn't bother asking any questions and just nodded, my curiosity could wait a bit longer.

* * *

We walked in silence towards the dormitories. Sayori having to guide me around campus since I had no idea were this and that were. Normal.

"Need any help walking?"

"No I'm fine thank you, I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Those were the only words we shared and I had the nagging feeling she was restraining herself from asking something.

"Spit it out," I said too harshly for my own liking.

"Ah...I never asked for your name since...you know," she replied ending in a whisper and I looked up towards the night sky. So this was it?

"Yuki, Yuki Hillcliff," I introduced suddenly and she slightly jumped.

"You have the same first name..." she remarked.

"It seems so, although I can say with no hesitation that I never met her."

Or did I?

I sighed and found the courage to look at her.

"Sayori, I swear I never wanted this," I said.

"And I believe you."

My eyes widened at her reply and she bit her lower lip nervously.

"I guess it's because you don't seem like a bad person..." she justified and I shook my head.

"Aren't you curious? Curious to find out who I am and how I ended up you know in your friend's freaking body!" I exclaimed loudly and immediately looked at the ground.

"I'm..." I tried to apologize but she cut me off. "Don't apologize, I won't deny I'm confused and suspicious right now but you look even more lost than me," she said completely surprising me.

"Or you're just a good actress," she mocked with a smirk and I scoffed.

"Yeah right," I mumbled stopping in front of a flight of stairs.

"That's the place?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, the girl section of the Day Dorms."

"Day?"

"You have a lot to catch up."

I blinked at that and silently helped her climb the stairs.

"I don't know if I should think of you as brave or simply weird," I finally said and she smiled.

"I guess this is just my way to not lose it," she answered.

We entered the building and turned to the right to another flight of stairs. We continued like this until reaching the second floor.

"Sayori, Sayori Wakaba," she said with a small smile. I glanced at her but said nothing, she was kind enough to properly introduce herself at least.

"So Sayori if I can call you that, what's the deal with this Night Class?" I asked swiftly changing the topic.

"There's only one difference between the Night Class and us," she answered her features now grim. "They work during the Night."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"This place has that much students?" I replied astonished.

"It has nothing to do with numbers," Sayori said shaking her head. "They're considered the élite class actually."

"And what's the daughter of the prime minister doing in the little Day Class then?"

Her head shot up to face me and I sighed.

"Living in the streets doesn't mean you can't inform yourself," I said. "In the contrary, it's one of the best places to learn."

"Living in...the streets?"

"Nevermind."

We stopped in front of a door at the far end of the corridor, all the students must be asleep by now.

At least some of them.

Sayori slid her hand in her coat and got out a bunch of keys.

"Are we...roommates by any chance?" I asked after entering the room and seeing two beds opposite each other.

"Yes we've known each other since middle school actually," she answered with another one of her nervous smiles and I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna yell at you or anything, just gathering information to you know sound credible," I reassured. "Although there's no guarantee I'll manage."

She stumbled on her bed and sighed in relief while I walked towards 'my side' of the room. I opened the wardrobe and picked up a white thick pyjama top. Probably made for cold winters.

"Am I seriously that small!" I exclaimed throwing it on the bed and picking up a random skirt. Sayori just laughed and I glared at her.

"Not my fault I'm way taller and..." I stopped mid-sentence and looked down at myself before yelling in horror.

"NO! My pretty curves!" I wailed slumping down on the ground and the girl just laughed even more.

"Okay...I wasn't that pretty but...I was happy that for a starving person I looked fine!"

"I can't really say anything considering I never met you."

My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Something wrong?"

I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"Sightseeing."

With that I exited the room and speed walked towards the front.

With all of this mess, where's my real body?

* * *

I gripped the bars and shook then with all my might.

Nothing, of course it's locked.

"Oh fuck this!" I cursed loudly, kicking the gate. I then yelped in pain and sat down on the road.

Very smart thing to do. Ugh.

I sighed and looked up at the night sky, the stars already shining brightly.

"Wonder if I'm still lying on that road..." I mumbled then shivered from the goosebumps the idea brought me.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them for warmth.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" I asked myself and took a deep breath.

All of the past events don't make sense, I never believed in reincarnation but I guess that at this point I'll be denying the obvious. Was I saved? Is this even a divine intervention? Magic? Twisted technology even?

Maybe I'm a failed experiment or something...

And yet I'm here, sitting in the middle of the road doing absolutely nothing. Come on can't I get awesome super powers or a talking magical creature telling me what to do? You know the ones you see on TV coaching the hero?

But this is reality, or at least I think I'm still awake. I lifted my arm and uncovered my wrist.

I have nothing to lose at this point.

I pinched myself harder than wanted and ended up biting my other hand to not scream bloody murder.

Great I think I'm even bleeding. I was sighing, pondering on my current predicament when I noticed something grey sticking out of my skirt.

"Knew something was wrong," I muttered pulling it out and falling on a shiny rod.

"I wonder if this girl wasn't a tad crazy."

A burning pain then erupted from my palm following my statement and I yelled letting go of it. The stick was literally fuming and I gripped my hand tightly while gritting my teeth to bear the sudden pain.

"Good grief! That thing freaking burned me!" I exclaimed standing up straight and kicking the object sending it flying across the yard and into the bushes.

"Done!" I proclaimed proudly and walked away from the gate. Better find another exit.

And fate is known for being a great bitch, you wanna know why?

I round the corner and bam say hi to weirdo!

"Weirdo!"

"Don't even think...!"

Too bad, didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say. Seriously who would?

Except that now I'm running like hell through the woods without as much as a clue to where I'm going!

Great I tripped.

Brilliant.

I coughed out some dirt and spit some grass before dusting myself. I hope I didn't scrap a knee or something...

I looked up and guess what? Two Night Class dudes openly staring at me!

Wait I know that one...

"Um hey...Kaname?"

Shit that sounded like a question. Argh.

"Are you okay? You fell pretty hard," a blond remarked and I just grinned like a goof. Blame it on stress.

"I'm just peachy! Well look at the time! See ya!"

And there I go, without even giving them a single glance.

* * *

I allowed myself a rest when I deemed it right to affirm that I was totally lost. At least weirdo can't find me now hehe...

My laugh was cut short by a series of coughs and I inhaled to calm myself before throwing up. God I need water my throat feels so dry.

I looked around for any sign of a fountain. Seeing how huge this place is there should be more than one water fountain in the area.

I climbed a flight of outdoor stairs in hopes of getting back inside the building. The water from the taps in the restroom shouldn't be so bad in case I couldn't find a better source.

Passing by a large window, I spotted a couple of students in a classroom and halted to get a better look. The Night Class, no surprise there, and they seem to be on break too.

I stood on the tip of my toes to reach the windowsill and I was again struck by the unreal beauty of these people. They look like characters coming straight from a romance novel.

I noticed Kaname again and waved. He eventually noticed my movements and averted his eyes from the book to my current spot.

He gave me a small wave in return, a smile on his face, and I grinned brightly before jumping down.

I guess I made myself a friend, it's a good start.

"How's prince charming?" a cold voice asked.

I froze and slowly turned around.

Oh fuck my life.

"Weirdo!"

"Hell no!"

I dodged his attempt at grabbing my arm and took off towards a random direction. I looked behind me to see him hot on my tail and tried to dive out of the way once again.

Except I dived literally over the railing.

To make things worse I had the awesome idea to flap my arms.

But that's still not the most embarrassing part.

"Fly!"

I'm an idiot...

A strong hand suddenly took hold of mine and my fall was abruptly interrupted.

"Lift me up!" I yelled without a second thought and I was hoisted up. I fell to the ground still holding onto him, my heart beating so fast it could burst out of my chest at any moment.

I took a deep breath and looked up only to realise how close we were.

He...doesn't look too bad.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

I never saw silver hair before, or a guy so tall for the matter. He was pretty comfy too...his tie is also quite loosened showing a bit of his torso...

Not bad at all...

I snapped out of my thoughts and shot up my hands coming to cover my mouth.

We were so close I could feel his breath on my face!

"Thanks for saving me...I...um..." I couldn't help but stutter and I wanted to hit myself hard on the head. What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't be acting this way!

_It's not like you just fell on an extremely hot guy that so happened to save your life and whom you've been running away from all day long._

Thanks a lot mind.

He stood up and I felt scared suddenly.

Resist. The. Urge. To. Run.

"Well um what are you doing around here?" I asked dumbly.

"You tell me," he said icily and I cringed. "I hope you have a good excuse Yuki otherwise you go flying down and I'm not saving you."

Well I don't have any good excuses. Shit.

"Can I throw myself at least?" I asked in tears and he just openly stared at me. That got me angry.

"Let me die with dignity!" I proclaimed and climbed on the railing.

"What the hell Yuki?! Get down!"

"Goodbye world!"

Before he could even lung forward to catch me, the sound of giggling reached my ears and I froze on the spot.

"Can you hear that?" I asked and he frowned coming next to me on the railing.

This guy's got guts.

Or he's really a weirdo.

He crouched to get a better look and sighed in annoyance before jumping.

The fuck?

I couldn't even scream I just saw him falling...

And land perfectly on the ground.

I fell backwards in disbelief.

"This guy's not normal," I said lifting myself up and gazing down once again to a duo of girls and him scaring the shit out of the poor ladies.

"Hey I resent this method..."

I then jumped.

I can do this!

I took speed.

Or maybe not!

I screamed on the last meters and landed flat on him.

"Um...I didn't mean it," I said nervously when he suddenly stood up and I yelped taking hold of his coat.

Well, now I'm piggyback riding and god what a nice view!

"Hey girls!" I finally greeted the girls and they gave us weird looks, sweat running down their forehead.

The guy then glared at me and I hid my head behind his other shoulder. If I can't see him then he can't either!

He then lifted his hand to his shoulders and shoved my hands off.

Oh hell no he didn't...

I fell very ungracefully on the ground and he didn't even have the courtesy to check on me!

"You bastard!" I yelled sending my foot randomly in the air. I heard a painful grunt and I saw the guy fall to the ground.

I stayed frozen on the spot for about some seconds longer before screaming in horror.

"Oh my god dude don't tell me I kicked you in the balls!" I exclaimed slumping next to him.

"Are you okay?! Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologized feeling so ashamed. "Are you dead? Say something!"

"You're dead."

"You sure don't waste time..."

I sighed and helped him sit up straight.

"Okay girls one of you would mind keeping an eye on him while we go get some hel..." I stopped in my sentence when I realised the place was empty aside the two of us.

"No way they scramed!" I exclaimed shocked beyond belief and quickly moved towards the stairs.

"Don't move! I'm gonna go and get some help!" I instucted and he glared at me.

"You really think I can move?" he hissed and I felt my palms getting sweaty.

"No need to get so worked up over this..." I replied sheepishly.

However his glare didn't falter and I found myself running away not able to stand the pressure.

Although I was alone again, I couldn't just leave him there.

I didn't even get his name...

"Well, well, look at that," I heard. I turned around to see two boys seemingly from the Night Class.

"Hanabusa let's just go," the brown-haired one insisted but the blond just took some steps closer to me.

I widened my eyes and took a step back.

His eyes were a deep shade of crimson.

"I smelled a nice scent of blood and came to see what was wrong," he said in a lustful voice. The one behind him just rolled his eyes. "Smell nice? What did you smoke?" I deadpanned.

He gazed at me sternly.

"Hanab..."

"Oh chill Akatsuki I've had enough of those blood tablets!" he snarled at his friend I suppose. "A little sip won't hurt," he continued getting dangerously close by each passing second.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice quivering.

"Hanabusa you're not controlling yourself," the brown-haired one continued insisting but more firmly.

Too late, the blond grabbed my hand rather roughly and I gasped at the force of his pull. My arm was twisted so my palm was facing upwards and I hissed in pain.

"Let go you jerk!" I yelled out while trying to break free from his iron grasp.

"You fell huh. Lucky me, it will be easier," he whispered.

I was locked up in a trance, his captivating eyes luring my to darkness.

I'm fainting...everything is so blurring.

I then saw fangs appear from between his lips and my mind was suddenly cleared of this oppressing fog. My eyes shot open and I brought back my free hand, forming a fist, and punched him straight in the face.

My attacker yelped and brought his hands to his face while yelling profanities.

I couldn't hear them though, I was too busy processing the situation in my mind.

I was attacked by a vampire.

"You little...!"

There was a gunshot.

* * *

Next update should come during this week as well!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
